


Tallulah and Billie: New addiction

by genderhacker



Category: united states vs billie holiday
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderhacker/pseuds/genderhacker
Summary: This takes place earlier on in the day before the first on scene scene.Hope you guys will like it :)
Relationships: Billie Holiday/Tallulah Bankhead
Kudos: 1





	Tallulah and Billie: New addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: nfsw

If passing by the backstage, anyone could’ve heard distinctly the laughs of two women coming from the green room. Pretty different from one another. Though both quite husky from the cigarettes inhaled throughout the day, perhaps years. Thankfully the place had sheltered none other than them alone. It was still too early for anyone to actually prepare the stage for tonight’s performance. 

The “cafe society”. That’s where it all started really. Billie was recurrent there now and it was hard to admit, even for small-minded people, that she wasn’t the most exceptional singer anyone would probably ever hear.

The place wasn’t big. Quite retro. But the stage. Oh my, the stage was the thing that immediately made her fall in love with this opportunity. She fell in love with it right away and didn’t have any second thoughts on the contract she signed eagerly and with much pride and joy. The light capacity was apparently only slightly good on the projector because the rest of the room where all the clients came late at night was only lit by small, soft lights placed on the middle of every table in the room. Probably was that way to give an effect.

The second floor was the other thing that caught Billie's eyes. More spectators. Fame would come quicker. Fame and maybe supplies. She loved Joe. She really did. But he could be a little slow sometimes or short on the drugs because of his own addiction.

Laughs could be heard once more. Then a tumble and a probable crash of glass table accompanied by another round of giggling.

“You know, we should really stop that shit.” the other voice said as Billie prepared the spoon and searched for a match.

She mumbled to herself “where are those fucking matches” then while still on the quest to fire, she spoke louder to answer the unasked question of her interlocutor “One day, I’ll quit. All of this dumb ass shit, and for good. No more syringe, no more injections, no more nothin’. But ‘til then, Where are the motherfucking matches?”

A laugh full of smoke came out of the red-haired woman in the sepia leather armchair across the room from the now known, black, beautiful singer.

Billie was wearing a pretty Mondaine outfit compared to what the crowd was used to seeing. But she wasn’t in the spotlight right that moment and could allow herself to just wear a really simple loose dress with no shoes or earrings. However, she had her makeup done. She had done it with the only motive that she had wanted to. 

Her friend was well dressed but not as if she were going to a red carpet or any of that nonsense. It was, though put together at the last minute, very chic and unintentionally stunning.

Gracefully uncrossing her legs to stand up with somehow more elegance, Billie let all her thoughts up to this moment vanish into thin air. For the couple of seconds that she wished had lasted longer, her vision was only focused on that. The best show in town. And she had first row tickets. What she would perform tonight was nothing, she thought, compared to this. As she started walking, Billie’s eyes did not leave for a minute, the hypnotizing figure coming closer to her.

“Looking for this?” she asked, revealing the little wooden box carefully placed in between her index and middle finger.

“Wha-what?” she startled back to reality, remembering what she had first sought “Ah! Yes! Bankhead,” she said sarcastically “ you’re my savior.”

Tallulah chuckled slightly.

Billie moved a little closer and reached out for her hand but before she could reach the promised land, the actress jerked her wrist back.

A small growl came from her lips.

”The fuck Lullah?”

“Isn’t it a little more intelligent to keep it for before the show? As I gather, that’s when you usually take it.”

A malice smile “Why not then and now too?”

She did not respond.

Billie started to get annoyed. “So? It’s not like we have anything better to do.”

“Why I wouldn’t say that.”

“Oh okay. Are their better things to do than?”

A slight silence. And as much as she hated to admit it, the singer found herself being aroused by the suspense.

Tallulah broke the silence. A daring smile and a simple,

“Much.”

And she finally understood where she was going with it all.

Again, time is suspended.

This time, eyes were not focused on legs, nor hair, nor eyes. But lips.

Miss Holiday realized that they had not moved and were only inches from each other.

And finally, as if Tallulah had read in her mind, mouths crashed. The relief of a certain weight off her shoulders she had not noticed there until it had gone occurred to her.

Even though the touch was sudden and it should have been rough it was the opposite. It was calm and controlled. Both knew what they were doing and it was like a practiced dance. Tongues leading their own little majestic ballet. 

Billie had already been with other women, and men, but nothing she had previously experienced was quite as amazing. The feeling of thrill like she had only ever felt before a show and butterflies in her lower stomach making their way to her chest and from there on spreading everywhere. 

And all of a sudden, kissing wasn’t enough anymore. It wasn’t nearly enough. 

It felt like a new addiction. 

She felt the urge to be the closest possible to Bankhead. The kissing intensified. Their hands explored the other’s body, every bit they could have, they would take. They made their way to the couch that seemed now way too far. On the way, they had to stop multiple times on the walls, chair, and table. Taking off the superfluous and unwanted clothing. 

They were now panting. Tallulah was one of those rare people who could make Billie submissive. Her hand reached for the black woman’s hair and proceeded to tug a little. Which she was rewarded for with a moan. At long last, she reached down and took off Billie’s dress slowly, making sure her hand would touch as much skin as possible.

“Thank god for this dress,” Billie thought, as it was easy to remove.

“Thank god for that dress,” Tallulah thought.

Once the dress and the rest were off, Tallulah put a hand on her chest and pushed her down on the sofa. Somehow managing to get on top of her and not interrupt the kiss that had picked up where they had left it.

Tallulah’s mouth found its way to her lover’s collarbones and the touch made the brunette shiver.

Heat started to pool in between her thighs and having the redhead’s mouth on her breasts was insufficient. Billie’s legs started moving trying to find the friction they were lacking and at that she felt Tallulah smile on her chest, gathering she had understood.

She moved up from where she was and whispered to her ear.

“Tell me what you want.”

Billie blenched. She wasn’t used to being asked for her needs. She enjoyed it. Whoever said consent wasn’t sexy was obviously fucking brainless. Because it was driving her insane.

“I want you to take off your dress for me.”

She smiled.

Tallulah sat up straight. She was already on top of her, knees on each side of her waist, so it was easier to pull off her own dress. She first undid the two small buttons that were under her flowing hair, near her nape. Then began to take off the dress.

“Slower”

She was gaining confidence as the woman on top of her did as she said.

She would’ve loved to go on like this, but she needed to be touched. She would have to do without seeing Tallulah completely naked for now.

She didn’t move. She waited for Billie.

“For fuck’s sake just fuck me already!”

And she did just that. She made Billie came to her, and as she sat up, with no hesitation, Tallulah slid her hand to her core and the other on her back to help her to be stable.

A loud moan. Then two. Then so many she lost count. Her fingers were putting more pressure and speed against the bulb of nerves that were gifting her with the satisfaction of seeing what state she was putting the famous, the one and only Billie Holiday in. The one who always looked impeccable even while high. This was something else. She was sweating, panting, moaning, and screaming out her name. Oh, the beauty of it.

As she felt Billie almost arriving to climax she picked up the paste and inserted a finger inside her. Than two. Still paying the utmost attention to her clitoris. And then, bliss.

Billie came as Tallulah helped her road it down.

They both laid down on the couch and after they had calmed their breaths down, the laughter came back.

It was really nice. No one but them. Talking.

After god knows how long, Tallulah looked at the clock.

“Fuck, is it already that late?” she turned to face Billie "I should get going. I have to go home and get dressed if I don’t want to miss your show tonight.” she winked.

As she got up, something in her line of view caught her eye.

“Are those for tonight? Lady Day?"  


Still lying down billie chuckled, lightning a cigarette.

“Uhmuhm”

The two dresses were hanging off her wardrobe. One silver with details at the end, the other a beautiful shining red that would highlight her shoulders.

“I’d take the red.’

Turning around once she had finished dressing, she stole the cigarette and went to the door.

“Hey Bankhead”

She stopped walking to look.

“After the show what are you doing?”

A smile “Nothing. Why?”

“Take me out.”

“Sure.”

“And don’t forget to close the door behind you.”

END


End file.
